The Others
by Alexari Risk
Summary: The five Goddesses that control the universe decide that the G-boys are ruining their plans, so they decide to straighten them out. Trouble ensues...(Warning:yaoi)
1. The Goddesses

The Others, Ch.1  
  
There are five Goddesses that rule the world. All five of the Goddesses have a mortal male counterpart, affectionately referred to as Others. The Goddesses look a lot like their Others, but they are very different personality-wise. Here's a list of the Goddesses and their Others:  
Ti, the Goddess of Time- Heero  
Em, the Goddess of Emotions- Quatre  
Destiny, the Goddess of Fate- Trowa  
Meiran, the Goddess of the Gateway- Wufei  
Trio de Vida, the Goddess of Life- Duo  
********************************  
  
"No, no, no, nnnoooo! Leave me alone, I have work to do!"  
  
A tall, slender young girl smirked, and with a toss of her red brown hair, she continued to drag her friend. "You should be thanking me. You work too hard and you need a life."   
  
The one being dragged growled, and her green eyes flashed. "I have a life, thank you very much. And unlike the rest of all of you, *I* pay attention to my responsibilities."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. If that's your excuse for having no life, well then..."  
  
They finally had arrived at their destination. Three girls sat at a card table, the one with mirthful blue eyes and long, brown hair was dealing the cards and chattering with the Chinese girl sitting next to her. A third girl with short blond hair was tilting back in her chair with her feet up on the table.  
  
The one with blue eyes looked up. "You dragged her? If she didn't want to come, Destiny, you shouldn't have made her."  
  
"One of these days she's going to work herself to death, which while being very ironic considering her job, will make more work for me. Besides," she said turning to the girl she had dragged, "if you die, poor Solo wouldn't have anyone to belittle and yell at him, and he'd might just end up happy for once. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"  
  
"LET GO OF ME!"  
  
The blond girl looked up, and smirked. "Vida, stop acting like you got a stick up your ass and sit down already."  
  
Vida stopped struggling, sighed, pulled out a chair and slumped into it. "Fine, fine, ya'll win. Let's play."  
  
Destiny grinned and sat between Vida and Ti, the girl dealing and setting up the game. Ti chattered with Destiny and Meiran. The girls all relaxed.  
  
Trio de Vida looked around at friends. She liked hanging around them, but lately she had been under a lot at the job, so she was always worried that the moment she relaxed, everything would go wrong. Trio was the least normal looking of the five. She had emerald green eyes that resembled the color of a forest of trees. Her golden tan skin contrasted sharply with her long, pure white hair that was pulled into a braid.   
  
Destiny was tall, with red brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back. It fell in front of face, hiding her pale green eye on the left.   
  
The girls picked up their cards and began to play.  
  
Time, also known as Ti, looked at her cards and frowned. Looks like I got dealt a bad hand. She ran her fingers through her very long moss-brown hair. Her sparkling Prussian blue eyes studied the shorthaired blond, Em, to see if she was much better off.  
  
Em's face was professionally blank, not giving off any clues. Her mind wasn't really on the game anyway. She was instead thinking about getting her name changed. Em was not the kind of name someone who dressed all in black with multiple body piercings had. Maybe Lilith, she thought.   
  
Meiran sat between Em and Ti. The Chinese girl grinned. I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win...  
  
Trio de Vida smiled. She had a feeling she knew what Meiran was thinking. Meiran probably wouldn't win, but she'd probably do pretty well. As Trio loosened up, her appearance began to change. Her white hair began to turn chestnut, like a bottle of hair dye had been poured over her head until all her hair was brown. Her skin paled. As the game progressed, her eyes flickered from green to violet and back again until finally remaining the purple shade.  
  
Ti grinned. When Trio was completely relaxed, her appearance would always change to look like her Other. Still grinning, she turned to Em.   
  
Em was rubbing her temples and squeezing her eyes shut, like she had a migraine.   
  
Trio looked over at Em and her eyes flicked back to green. Ti sighed. So much for her being relaxed.  
  
Just then Em clutched at her heart, her cards splaying across the table. Her eyes were wide with shock. Trio was instantly at her side, steadying her, asking what was wrong. Her hair was rapidly turning white. Em gasped for breath and struggled to calm down.  
  
"My...Other...Ti...yours...he..." she gasped out.  
  
"Calm down and breathe. Then tell us."  
  
Em struggled to control her self, and finally managed to shake off the obvious pain she was in. She gulped in air. "Sorry. It's my other. I didn't have the barrier up that normally stops him from overwhelming me like that. And since I'm the Goddess of Emotions, our connection is especially strong, adding to the fact that he's my other and he has that fucking 'Space Heart'. Ti- something upset him. It had to do with your other. Something is happening with him. My Other doesn't know what it is but he can feel it with his Space Heart."  
  
Ti looked confused. Usually Em's Other's emotions were most strongly linked to Destiny's Other.  
  
"Shit." Vida paled as she realized what was happening. Her hair was white again and her eyes resembled green fire. She snapped up her head. "Ti. Show me the time line. Now."  
  
Ti frowned. "Rephrase that first. You keep forgetting that I'm the only Goddess here who you can't lord over. I think that-  
  
"Ti! We don't have time for this! Show me the time line or I'll pull it out of you myself!"  
  
Ti crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh, fine. Ti, will you *please* show me the time line?"  
  
"Certainly." she said with a smile. Ti's hand reached in to her own chest as if she was transparent and then slowly drew out a glowing white thread. With a quick yank, it was free. Holding both ends, she pulled it taut.   
  
Vida peered closely at it. "There." She pointed to where it was coming unraveled. She peered a second longer.   
"Damn your fucking Other, Ti!" she cursed and stalked away from the table. She stalked over to a plain white door standing alone in the middle of the room. She flung the door open, stepped inside, and slammed it behind her.   
As soon as it had shut it disappeared, as if it had never been there.  
  
Meiran smirked, and stared up at the blank whiteness that surrounded the card table.   
There were no walls, no floors or ceilings, just whiteness with four girls and a card table.   
She finally spoke, breaking the silence. Her voice snapped the girls out of the trance they had been in, just staring at the door.   
"Poor Solo, Vida is going to be majorly pissed with him as soon as she's done salvaging the time line. Even though it probably is his entire fault, no one deserves to have to deal with a pissed off Vida. Destiny, why don't you try and go calm her down?"   
  
"Me? Why me? Why don't you go?"  
  
"Because I don't feel like have to deal with a pissed off Vida."   
  
"Why don't we all go see her in a bit? Of course, she'll probably of killed Solo by then," she grinned, "But he starting to get on my nerves anyway."  
  
They all nodded in agreement, and began to shuffle the cards for a new game. Let Vida worry about saving the world and the life of my Other, thought Ti, I have more important things to do, like winning this next round.   
* * * *  
  
Hello! Alexari here! What do ya think? Confusing? Things start getting explained in the second chapter. I just thought I'd get the first chapter up. It's not long, I realize that, but it's not supposed to be. It's just a preview. If you think I should right more on it, just review me. If you don't, well then, I'll take it down. If you want to flame me, fine. Just do it in an intelligent fashion.  



	2. Goddess of Life

The Others, Ch. 2  
Names of Goddesses and Others:   
Ti, the Goddess of Time- Heero  
Em, the Goddess of Emotions- Quatre  
Meiran, the Goddess of the Gateway- Wufei  
Destiny, the Goddess of Fate- Trowa  
Trio de Vida, the Goddess of Life- Duo   
* * * * *  
In the Goddess Realm:  
Trio de Vida flung open the door and stepped inside. As soon as it had slammed shut behind her, it disappeared. She didn't notice. Instead, she was surveying the scene in front of her.   
Vida was standing in a huge white room; a little different from the one she had been in a few seconds before.   
  
For example, you could tell that this one had a roof, (even if it was three stories up); walls, (even though you couldn't really see them, you just knew that they were there); and a floor that was a perfect blinding white.   
  
The entire room was filled with hundreds of people, most sitting in front of looms weaving different bolts of cloth with many different types of threads. The bolts of cloth were made up of hundreds of colors, and there seemed to be no definite pattern to the design.  
  
Those that weren't weaving were spinning thread. They had a more focused look in their eye, carefully adding new fibers to their thread, sometimes adding new colors or differently textured thread.   
  
She scanned over everyone in the room, looking for someone. She fixed her gaze on one young boy in particular. He was clumsily spinning a cobalt blue thread.   
  
Vida strode over to him, visibly annoyed, watching his hands move along the thread. He fingers suddenly slipped, and the thread snapped.  
  
"Nooo!" yelled Trio as she dove towards the thread as it slipped into the ground, disappearing as if was being sucked underwater. She shoved the young boy aside and snatched at the thread before it completely disappeared. Too late.   
  
The thread was gone, and Trio watched as the last centimeter sunk into the white hard floor. "No! No, no, no..." She muttered as she sank to her knees staring at the spot where it had gone. 'No' seemed to be her favorite word today. Very carefully she touched a finger to that spot and closed her eyes. And then she, too, was gone.  
  
In the Human Realm:  
"Damn it, Heero, you idiot..." Duo sobbed, as he held his best friend.   
He had bandaged Heero's wrists as best he could, and was waiting for the ambulance to arrive. They'd said that they'd be there soon, but by then Heero would be...  
  
He snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked at Heero's face. The Wing pilot's eyes were slowly shutting.   
"Heero! Stay with me, buddy! Don't go to sleep; stay awake, okay?" He gave Heero a light smack on the cheek. Heero's eyes opened suddenly, and then started to slide back shut.  
  
Vida watched this scene play out with mild interest. The two boys were of course, oblivious to her. She was just waiting for- ah, there it was.   
  
A glowing blue thread appeared out of nowhere and seemed to be running through Heero's back and exiting out through his chest, right where his heart was. The thread stretched for at least 2 meters out in to the air on either side of Heero. It was sliding through him, back to front.  
  
Vida smirked and snatched at the piece coming out his back. Pulling some more thread out from her pocket and began to connect the two strings. She muttered to Heero as she worked.   
  
"So you finally took the plunge, huh? Not like you haven't tried before. If I wasn't here constantly re-twining your life thread, all those careless risks you've taken with you life would have definitely killed you long ago."   
  
She was prattling on and on to calm herself down. As it was, she was so nervous that her hands were shaking and she couldn't get the thread to pull together. "I never would have guessed that you'd be the one to slit your wrists. Quatre was so depressed after the war, feeling so guilty about the all the killings, maybe he would've, but then again, he had Trowa."   
  
She paused for a moment and peered at Heero. "Who do you have, Heero?" His thread began to tug away from her hands, and fresh blood began to seep at the wounds.   
She held it firmly and twisted and spun the thread. "And you always seemed to be more the type to shot yourself in the head, too. But no, you had to choose the long painful way, didn't you?" She twisted the thread again, and it began to glow more brightly. She grinned triumphant.   
  
"Yea for me! Another failed suicide attempt! Ya know, Heero, did you flunk out of kamikaze school or something? Because you never seem to die. Or maybe I'm just really good at my job." She grinned. "I think it's 'cause I'm really, really good."   
  
Duo watched as Heero opened his eyes. His own eyes held back tears. "Man, I was afraid you'd given up on me for a second there, Heero." The sound of an ambulance could be heard coming down the street.   
  
"That's my cue to go," said Vida. She pulled at his thread until it was slipped in the opposite direction, front to back. She tied a knot on the front part of the thread to keep it from slipping all the way through. Holding the rest of the thread in her hands, she got ready to pull it back up to the Goddesses' realm so it could continue to be spun.   
  
Duo suddenly looked up, and to his surprise, some one was standing there. She was wearing white pants and a sleeveless white turtleneck. A huge silver cross hung around her neck. Even her hair was white. Her eyes were a blazing green.  
And in her hands a glowing thread, the same color of Heero's eyes. He was too startled to say anything.   
  
When he glanced back down at Heero his jaw almost dropped when he saw the same thread she was holding disappear into Heero heart. Should I try to pull it out? he thought.   
  
He looked back up to ask the girl, because he somehow knew that she'd know. But she was gone, and so was the thread. "Duo..."Heero croaked. Duo gave a weak smile and turned his attention back to Heero, temporarily forgetting about the girl.   
  
Vida opened her eyes, happy to be back in the Realm of the Goddesses. For a moment back there, she could have sworn Duo could see her. But that was impossible, no one could see a Goddess unless she wanted to be seen, unless...   
  
"But that's impossible," she whispered to her self; and quickly dismissed the thought.   
Now, on to more important things. Like killing Solo for making this whole trip necessary. "I'm going to love hearing your excuse this time, Solo. You're going to be sorry you were ever brought into existence."   
  
She cackled evilly, and when a few people working the looms begun to stare at her like she'd lost her mind, she stalked away to look for Solo. "If I'm insane, it's only because I've had to clean up after Solo for a couple millennia."   
  
All four girls were still playing cards.  
  
Meiran turned to Ti. "Do you think she saved your Other?"  
  
Ti looked up. "Yeah. I'd have noticed if he had kicked the bucket. Do you think we should go calm Vida down yet?"  
  
Em shook her head. "Why bother? She probably just got back and is looking for Solo. Wouldn't want to spoil her fun."  
  
"Solo would probably be grateful if we showed up to save him before Vida kills him."  
  
Destiny cut in. "We never said we'd save the sorry bastard. Only that once she's done with her psychotic moment for the day that we'd step in and prevent her from doing any more damage."  
  
"Besides, she won't really fucking kill the guy. She likes him too much," said Em.  
  
Ti arched an eyebrow. "I really wish you two wouldn't curse. Did you say she likes him? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"No, last time I checked, I was in perfectly fine mental health. I didn't think you'd believe me about her liking him anyway, though. I'm still right, you know. I *am* the Goddess of Emotions."  
  
Destiny rolled her eyes. Everyone knew Trio de Vida hated Solo. Em was an idiot. "Something more believable might be that Trio won't kill him because then she'd have no one to treat like crap except her underlings, and they're no fun. I'm certainly not going to take any shit from her."  
  
"In any case," stated Meiran, "we aren't going yet. So came we get back to the game?"  
  
And they continued to play, leaving poor Solo to his fate.  
To be continued!  
  
Hello! Alexari here! In the next chapter you finally get to meet Solo and find out why Trio hates him so much, and maybe why Heero tried to kill himself. Personally, this was not my favorite chapter to write. It was really hard to describe the scene with Heero's suicide and what the whole thing with his life thread should look like and all that, so I ended up wording it kind of clumsily. Sorry about that. Trust me, you'll enjoy the net one more!   
  



	3. Solo

Alexari here! Enjoy the Chapter!  
Names of Goddesses and Others:   
Ti, the Goddess of Time- Heero   
Trio de Vida, the Goddess of Life- Duo   
Destiny, the Goddess of Fate- Trowa   
Em, the Goddess of Emotions- Quatre  
Meiran, the Goddess of the Gateway- Wufei  
  
The Others, Ch. 3  
********  
Back in the Realm of the Goddesses:  
Still holding Heero's life thread in her hand, Vida walked back over to the kid who had spinning the thread when it snapped. He was at a loom, now weaving a brightly colored cloth with a simple design.  
  
"What's your name, kid?" she asked him.  
  
"Gideon Aldershot Pewdolff."  
  
"You poor kid. Who the hell named you? Tell you what. I'll give you a much better name if you tell me who put you in charge of this-" she held up Heero's thread "-and I won't even be angry with you for snapping it."  
  
"I like my name, and I'm not telling you anything! Bite off!"  
  
Vida's eyes threatened to pop out of her head with that last comment. Clearly this kid does not know who I am. He looks no older nine. Where the hell did he learn that it was smart to talk back to his elders? And how could he possible like his name? She contemplated on whether she should go easy on him or not. Kid has probably only been in the Realm of the Goddesses for a hundred years. Too young to know anything.   
  
She made up her mind.  
Grabbing the kid by the front of his shirt, she yanked him up to eye level. "Listen, you little brat, I happen to be the ruler of this little place. I tell you to do something, you had better of had it done three minutes ago. I take no shit from anyone. And since you decided it would be a good idea to piss me off at the wrong time, I think I'll send you to live on the streets of L2 and make you live out the rest of your life there as a dirty, ugly old man."  
  
Gideon Aldershot Pewdolff's eyes widened. "But, but, you *can't*!"  
  
"Wrong answer. A smart person would have answered my original question by now. And I most certainly *can* do that to you. The only Goddess that has more power than me in Time, and the only one that even comes close to being on the same level as me is Destiny. Is either of them at your beck and call? Because they're the only ones that can save you now."  
  
"Mr. Solo. Mr. Solo told me to spin the thread while he had to do something. I'm used to weaving, not spinning! That's why the thread snapped. I'm sorry, Ms., uh, Ms..."   
  
"Vida. Solo, huh? I figured. Thank you. See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" She set him down in front of the loom. "Oh, I almost forgot."   
Yanking him out of the chair again, she reached her arm in to his back and pulled out a thread. It was bright green. Holding it between her thumb and finger, the color of the thread began to change to a drab olive green.  
  
Gideon looked at the change with horror. "But I thought you said that if I told you, you'd let me go!"  
  
"I said no such thing. Time to say good bye, because you're annoying me." The boy disappeared.   
  
"Glad that's over with. Damn, forgot to rename that kid. Oh well, it's his own fault that he's stuck on that miserable colony with a screwed up name." She looked around, and noticed someone had taken the kid's place at the loom. She turned to them. "What was I going to do before I banished the one with a messed up name?"  
  
The weaver, not wanting to be banished as well, answered quickly. "You were going to kill Solo."  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks." She turned around, took a few paces, and the yelled as loud as she could, "SOLO!!!"  
  
A tall man with long golden hair immediately appeared in front of her. He was about twenty years old, had tanned skin, and was nicely muscled.  
He could have passed off as a Greek god, but the whole effect was ruined because he was chowing down on a large sandwich with special sauce dribbling down his chin.  
He held out the sandwich to her. "Want some?"  
  
Trio de Vida stared open mouthed. It seems that I'm in for all sorts of surprises today. Remember what the therapist said, count to ten before yelling. One...two...three...  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!"  
Got to three this time. That's an improvement from last time.  
"Why the hell did you give that kid with a fucked up name Heero's, of all the life threads, HEERO'S thread?!"   
  
"I was tired of spinning it my self. It was really, really boring. The guy doesn't do anything interesting anymore. And I wanted a sandwich."  
  
"A sandwich. You wanted a sandwich." She turned to everyone behind her at the looms. "He wanted a sandwich, people!" She yelled. A few people turned around to look at her warily. Keeping her back turned, she continued. "You know what, Solo? I'm very pissed at you. Of all the Goddamned, STUPID things to do..."  
  
"Geez, if you really want one that bad I'll make one for you..."  
  
Vida spun around. "Your fucking sandwich almost blew up the Earth! And do you know the only reason it didn't? Because I was there, cleaning up after you, AGAIN! You know how fragile and important Heero's life thread is! After all those kamikaze attempts, the thread is badly frayed, and can only be spun by the most expert spinners. Which is why I put you in charge of it!"   
  
Her voice became dangerously low as she stalked towards him. "Solo, I've put up with you for thousands of years because you have exactly one redeeming quality. Solo, do you remember what job here is?"  
  
Solo shrugged. "I'm the best spinner you've got around here, so I take over what responsibilities you can't get to, but demand your expertise."  
  
"Good, good, you remember." She had backed him into the wall. "You take over important duties that I can't get to. So, presumably, if you fail to perform those duties you are of no use to me, correct?"  
  
Solo was confused. Is that a trick question? "Uh, right. Uh wait- no."  
  
"No? You mean that's not right?"  
  
"Uh- no."  
  
"So then it is right."  
  
"Uh, right."  
  
"Glad you agree. I'm going to have to fire you." She reached up and placed her hands around his neck. Solo looked at her with surprise. "Sorry, Solo, but I can't have someone with your powers running around up here. You'll screw things up some how."  
  
"Wha- Wh..at..abou..hum..elm..." he managed to choke out.   
  
"The Human Realm? I don't think so. Last time I let you down there you did more damage than you did with that damn sandwich of yours. Even if I erased your memory you screw it all up some how. No, the best thing would be to erase you from existence."  
  
Solo's eyes went wide as he realized that she was serious, and that he couldn't escape. He started to thrash when he remembered that he was dealing with a Goddess, and Goddesses have unlimited strength. He tried to lift his arms one last time, but they felt so heavy. He focused on her brilliant green eyes as everything else fogged over with black and red. He tried to keep his focus on her eyes for as long as he could, but eventually he couldn't hold on any longer, and he slipped into darkness.   
  
Ti smiled. "Sorry girls, I win. Pay up."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." they all muttered.  
  
Meiran pouted. "You cheated! You used your powers, I know you did! Don't quite know how you used them, but you did! It's not fair-WAHHH!!!" She started to cry. "Is there no justice in this world?!"  
  
Ti glanced at her wrist. Damn, no watch. "Hey guys, anyone know what time it is?" They stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Destiny sighed. "Ti, let's go over this again. You are the Goddess of what?"  
  
"Uh, Time?"  
  
"Very good. Think about that. The Goddess of TIME. So think very carefully about your question and why it was stupid to ask. And when you've done that get back to us, okay?"  
  
Em had finished picking up the cards. "We should get back to Vida. C'mon."  
  
She dragged off a sobbing Meiran and Destiny followed behind. She turned back around to see Ti still standing at the table thinking. "Oh, c'mon you, let's go."  
  
And they all went through the door that had popped up for their convenience. As they walked out the table that they had played on disappeared. Destiny gave one last look through the door, checking to make sure that everything was all right. Satisfied, she slammed the door behind them.  
  
* * * * *   
Okay, this chapter, if you haven't noticed, was written during a momentary bout of insanity. For everyone who didn't quite understand what happened, let me spell it out for you: Vida just strangled Solo. She's going to completely erase him from existence, and she threw some poor kid with a messed up name on to the streets to fend for himself. (He becomes important later.) Isn't Vida a bitch?  
  
Next chapter: Ti is very upset with Vida for strangling Solo, and gives her a taste of just how powerful the forces of time can be. After that, the Goddesses begin to realize just how much trouble their Others are and decide to straighten them out once and for all! Of course, that means a trip in to the Human Realm...  
  



End file.
